The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In aircraft cabins, it is customary to install illuminating elements as separate units, which consist of lamps, decorative elements, and switches. The lamp typically backlights a transparent plate, onto which lettering or characters are attached, such that information is also visible in the dark.
A further option for communicating information is touchscreens that are only illuminated when needed, then displaying the required information.
Furthermore, it is known practice to arrange lights in aircraft such that indirect illumination is created. Surfaces are lit by a concealed light, which illuminates the interior of the aircraft.
DE 10 2014 003 527 A1 describes an aircraft illuminating device with a light distribution body made of flexible plastic, into which light from multiple LEDs is directed, and distributed over the surface. DE 10 2013 202 224 A1 specifies an interior part for an aircraft, which provides for a light guide behind a perforated decorative element, where a spacer is used to adjust the distance between the light guide and the decorative element. DE 197 24 486 A1 and FR 2 927 859 A1 specify interior parts, in which a rope-like (restiform) light guide is inserted into the surface of a decorative element using a textile loop. US 20150251594 A1 describes an illuminating device for an aircraft cover, which provides for multiple additional lighting elements behind a flat, transparent light source.